Sunset(h)
by Bristolly Bristolla
Summary: Sun, jeune fille de 16 ans, vis à La Push depuis bientôt un an. Elle et sa meilleure amie Tina ne vivent que pour le surf. Seulement, lorsqu'elle rencontre Seth et la meute, tout son monde s'en trouve chamboulé. Au propre comme au figuré. "Si un jour on m'avait dit que mon petit ami serait un boxer et un loup, j'aurais tout simplement éclaté de rire. Plus maintenant"
1. Prologue

**Hi ! Je m'essaie à une fic' sur le personnage de Seth, parce que je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez développé dans les livres, et que c'est un perso que j'adore ! Bon, j'ai un peu arrangé la réalité : dans cette fic, le lycée de La Push propose une section sport-étude surf, et les garçons ont 17 ans, au lieu d'en avoir 16. **

**POV Seth :**

-Clearwater, au tableau !

Je me levais en soupirant et me dirigeais vers monsieur Barner, mon prof de sciences. Depuis la rentrée, il avait décidé que j'allais être sa tête de turc, et je ne faisais rien pour échapper à mon sort, au contraire, même : toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour m'amuser, une mauvaise note d'un de mes amis, tout comme une bonne. En ce jour pluvieux de novembre, donc, Mr Barner avait décidé, une fois de plus, de m'humilier.

"Rira bien qui rira le dernier, mon pote, pensais-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Monsieur Clearwater, que pouvez-vous donc me dire sur les cellules de levures ?

-Heeuuuu…Qu'elles sont indispensables à la confection d'un gâteau ? tentais-je avec un petit sourire satisfait.

La classe éclata de rire, et la tête de mon prof pris une couleur rouge tout à fait hors du commun.

-Monsieur Clearwater, une cellule de levure est un être, un champignon, plus précisément, unicellulaire dont il existe plusieurs sortes, certaines sont pathologiques pour l'Homme. Cela vous fera donc un…D, glissa-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

J'haussais les épaules et m'exécutais, cette note ne m'atteignant pas plus que ça : j'étais largement capable de faire mieux, une bonne séance de révision pour le prochain contrôle et tout serais oublié !

Mr Barner allait nous donner les devoirs quand la sonnerie retentit, nous libérant pile au bon moment de ce psychopathe.

-Mec, t'es dans la merde, me glissa mon meilleur ami Colin. T'as intérêt à mettre un coup de collier, si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis !

-Je sais, mais t'inquiète, un A et ça passe tout seul !

-Toi, t'es capable d'avoir un A ? Mis à part en sport, je vois pas où, s'écria-t-il en riant.

Je lui envoyais un coup de poing dans l'épaule en souriant. Depuis qu'il avait lui aussi muté, nous étions encore plus complices qu'avant. M'étant transformé avant lui, je n'avais pas pu le mettre au courant, et ça m'avais fait du mal, autant qu'à lui, je pense. Colin et moi nous connaissions depuis notre naissance et passions notre temps ensemble, tant et si bien que ma sœur Leah se plaignait souvent d'avoir deux petits frères, et lorsqu'il avait muté à son tour, ce lien s'était encore resserré.

-Mec, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crève la dalle, moi, soupirais-je en frottant mon ventre. Direction le self ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, même, acquiesça Colin, juste avant de se retrouver avec une tornade multicolore accrochée au cou.

-Colin ! On dit plus bonjour, gros malpoli ?

A ces mots, il éclata de rire :

-Depuis quand t'es revenue, toi ?

-On est rentrés hier, j'étais cre-vée ! Mais c'était trop cool ! Les espagnols sont trop choux, Sun avait des prétendants à la pelle, t'aurais dû voir ça ! Et la nourriture ! Et les vagues, pour le surf, j'te raconte pas les spots qu'il y avait !

-J'imagine ! rit doucement Colin.

Me sentant un peu oublié, je me raclais discrètement la gorge, histoire de rappeler ma présence. Colin se tourna vers moi et fis les présentations : la boule d'énergie s'appelait Tina, avait notre âge est revenait tout juste d'un échange scolaire en Espagne. D'après ce que je compris, malgré son débit de parole très élevé, sa meilleure amie, qui s'appelait Mya, mais que tout le monde appelait Sun, avait tapé dans l'œil de nombreux espagnols, et s'était grandement perfectionnée en surf durant leur séjour.

Une chose m'intriguais, cependant : comment Tina pouvait-elle débitait autant de mots à la seconde ? C'était humainement impossible.

Elle continua à nous raconter son voyage tout en nous accompagnant vers le self, sautillant à nos côtés.

**POV Sun :**

J'allais la tuer. A petit feu. Et très douloureusement. Mon ex-meilleure amie m'avait laissé en plan, avec tous nos bagages (comprenez : ses quatre ou cinq valises pleines de fringues, sa planche de surf et ses deux sacs à dos) sous prétexte d'aller dire bonjour à un ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis notre départ en Espagne un mois et demi plus tôt.  
J'avais beau la connaître depuis, ben, ma naissance, jamais ne me ferais à son culot. Elle était d'un sans gêne à toute épreuves, sans parler de son fichu caractère, de sa tendance à vouloir toujours avoir raison, et de sa mauvaise foi légendaire. Mais malgré tout, je savais que je pourrais (presque) toujours compter sur elle. Même si présentement, je la voyais bien se balancer au bout d'une corde, avec un ou deux membres en moins.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je rentrais les bagages dans l'entrée : pour ce qui était du rangement, elle se débrouillerait toute seule, ah, mais !

Une fois mes bagages défaits, je préparais le repas, et attendis que la chose qui me servait de meilleure amie daigne se présenter devant moi.

Depuis bientôt un an, je vivais avec Tina et ses parents. Ils habitaient La Push, un de seul lycée proposant une section sport-étude surf abordable : les lycées comme celui-ci ne manquaient pas sur les côtes de ma Californie natale, mais les années étaient souvent hors de prix : 1500 à 6500$. Et mes parents ne pouvaient pas se permettre de telles extravagances. Je vivais donc chez mon parrain, et les voyais durant les vacances scolaires. Nous n'étions pas très proches, cette séparation imposée ne me dérangeait donc pas outre mesure.

Me tirant de mes pensées, la porte d'entrée claqua, et je vis apparaître Tina, qui s'excusa un milliard de fois environ de m'avoir laissé en plan. Je savais ses excuses sincères, et j'acceptais de passer l'éponge, si elle m'aidait à mettre la table. Elle s'exécuta, et la table fut mise dans la bonne humeur et les bavardages incessants de ma meilleure amie.

Ca faisait du bien d'être de retour à la maison, tout de même.

**J'espére que ce prologue vous aura plu ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, alors n'hésitez pas )**


	2. Chapitre 1

**POV Sun :**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je réveillais Tina et descendis petit-déjeuner. Je plaquais un baiser sur la joue Lydia, la mère de Tina, et chipais le donut de mon parrain, qui râla pour la forme :

-Mais vas-y ne te gènes pas ! Plus aucun respect, les jeunes, de nos jours ! Moi, de mon temps..

-De ton temps, c'était la télé en noir et blanc, et la poêle à frire en guise d'antenne, le coupa Tina en lui faisant un bisou sonore.

-Non, mais j'hallucine ! Dis donc, toi, si tu veux ta nouvelle planche, je te conseillerais de te calmer, jeune fille, la prévint son père en riant.

-Mais c'est trop pas juste : Sun te chambre, tu dis rien, et moi, c'est de suite la menace, répliqua ma meilleure amie en riant.

-Mais tu sais bien que Sun est notre préférée, enfin, Tina, voyons, répondit Lydia en riant.

Tina et moi éclatâmes de rire, et j'attrapais un pancake et allais m'habillais en vitesse. Une fois prête pour le lycée, je rejoignis Tina, qui avait déjà pris place dans son vieux cabriolet, et nous partîmes pour le lycée, le vieux lecteur de CD hors d'âge crachant péniblement les premières notes de _Californication_.

Je descendis de la voiture et sautais dans les bras de mes amis : un mois et demi sans les voir, c'est tendu, quand même !

-Alors, l'Espagne ? me demanda vivement Maria.

-Une tuerie ! Il faisait trop chaud, trop beau, trop tout, quoi ! Les espagnols sont adorables, et…

-Ils ont surtout été adorables avec toi, hein ! ricana doucement Tina.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçue un tirage de langue dans les règles de l'art. Lorsque l'enthousiasme de notre retour fut retombé, je me dirigeais vers notre salle de cours, accompagné par Maria, qui me racontait les derniers potins du lycée.

-…..Et Colin et Seth, ils ont rejoins le groupe de Sam. Tu les verrais ! Ils ont pris au moins 20 centimètres, et 15 kilos. Mais que du muscle, hein ! Bref, j'en ferais bien mon quatre-heures, rit-elle.

J'éclatais de rire avec elle : Maria était considérée comme l'une des filles du lycée ayant le plus de succès auprès de la gente masculine : elle était grande, blonde, athlétique et relativement ouverte à toute les propositions. Malgré tout, elle était loin d'être une garce, bien au contraire, même : elle était plus sensible qu'elle n'en avait l'air, et malgré son physique de « bimbo », elle savait où elle allait. Son objectif, c'était Harvard. Ni plus, ni moins. Et elle se donnait les capacités de réussir.

Je riais encore lorsque j'entrais dans ma salle de cours. Histoire-géographie. Que j'avais en commun avec les deux garçons dont nous venions de parler. A cause du voyage, ce serait mon premier « vrai » cours dans cette matière : nous étions partis mis septembre, et les cours ayant commencé le 9, je n'avais vu le prof qu'une fois.

Je suivis Maria jusqu'à sa table, puis m'assis à côté d'elle. Nous étions toujours en train de bavarder quand le prof fis son entré.

Monsieur Pierce était un homme petit, dégarni, mais qui avait une sorte d'autorité naturelle incontestable. Il commença l'appel quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un garçon de notre âge, plutôt pas mal, je dois le reconnaître, et un autre, toujours dans le couloir, dont on ne distinguait que la silhouette.

-C'est d'eux dont je te parlais, me glissa Maria à l'oreille. Lui, c'est Colin, et celui qui est dans le couloir, c'est Seth.

Ce dernier entra, et là, je crois que la température augmenta de plusieurs degrés : Maria était en dessous de la réalité. Il n'était pas beau. Il était bien plus que ça : ses cheveux en bataille, son petit sourire d'excuse, ses fossettes…Tout semblait tout droit sorti de mes fantasmes. Et ses yeux… Je crois que c'est ce qui était le plus beau chez lui, ses yeux : ils étaient verts, mais pas vert pâle, moche, un vrai vert, puissant, avec une étincelle de joie de vivre et d'espièglerie qui donnait à ce grand gaillard, qui devait faire quatre fois mon poids et une fois et demi ma taille, au bas mot, un côté enfantin qui me fis craquer encore d'avantage.

Les garçons se firent remonter les bretelles par le prof, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la rangée voisine. J'eu du mal, et encore, c'est un euphémisme, à me concentrer durant cette heure ci, parce qu'en plus, monsieur-je-suis-un-appel-à-la-luxure-et-je-m-en-rends-même-pas-compte sentais bon. C'est sans doute tordu, mais pourtant, il sentait vraiment bon. Pas un de ces parfums de supermarchés asphyxiant, c'était une odeur boisée, naturelle, qui me faisait penser à la forêt. Voila. Ce mec sentait la forêt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glissais un regard de son côté, et nos regards se croisèrent.

**POV Seth :**

Je tournais la tête du côté de Maria, pour lui demander sa gomme, quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa voisine. Là, ce fut l'évidence. Je n'étais plus attiré par la Terre, mon centre de gravité, c'était elle. C'était ces grands yeux gris qui étaient mon repère, désormais. C'était Elle. Une évidence. Comme celle de respirer. C'était elle, la femme de ma vie, la personne qui me correspondait le plus sur cette planète. C'était ce petit bout de femme, que je devais dépassais de 10 bons centimètres. Ses yeux, à moitié cachés par une frange châtain clair, m'hypnotisaient, m'aimantaient. Je ne pouvais pas les lâcher du regard, les coups de coude de Colin dans mes côtes n'y changèrent rien.

Cependant, elle finit par détourner les yeux la première, la cloche venant de sonner. Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle rapidement, parmi les premières. Colin me calotta derrière la tête, me faisant reprendre rapidement mes esprits. Je sortis de la salle, mais dans un état second, Colin me regardant en souriant.

-Y a vraiment qu'à toi que ça peut arriver, ce genre truc !

- De quoi tu parles, Col' ? grognais-je.

J'espérais pouvoir garder cette bonne nouvelle pour moi, histoire de pouvoir profiter de bonheur seul, au moins un petit moment, mais visiblement, c'était raté.

-Fais pas genre, on sait tous les deux de quoi je parle, mon pote, ricana-t-il en me décoiffant.

-Lâche l'affaire, souriais-je malgré moi.

-Tu sais même pas qui c'est, je suis sur, me provoqua-t-il gentiment.

-Parce que toi, oui, peut être, gros malin ?

-Ouaip ! C'est Mya, la meilleure amie de Tina, tu sais, celle qui avait tous les espagnols à ses pieds..

Tu m'étonnes, je comprenais mieux pourquoi, maintenant.

-Ah, oui, celle que tout le monde appelle Sun, non ?

-Bien joué Einstein, soupira Colin en ricanant. Le mec vient de s'imprégner, mais non, il sais même pas comment elle s'appelle, et ça l'inquiète pas plus que ça.. T'es quand même un beau spécimen, toi.

-Purée, Colin, la ferme ! On est pas sensé en parler en public ! Et de quoi, comment ça, je suis un beau spécimen ?

-De connerie humaine ! T'es un sublime concentré de connerie humaine, mon pote ! Seth, bon dieu, réveilles-toi, fais quelque chose !

-Et toi, lâches l'affaire, j'en parlerais à Sam ce soir…

-Si tu tiens jusque là, ricana encore l'ordure qui me servait de meilleur ami.

Heureusement, un coup de poing un peu plus fort que d'habitude eu raison de ses vannes.

**POV Sun :**

C'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment étrange, ce qui venait de se passer. Mais genre, _vraiment _! J'avais échangé un regard avec Seth-bonjour-je-suis-un-sex-symbol-et-en-plus-j-ai-un-sourire-à-tomber-par-terre, et me voilà à moitié obsédée par ce mec…

Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais sortie d'histoire, et malgré ces deux longues heures, rien à faire, impossible de me sortir le retardataire le plus mignon de La Push de la tête. Je m'auto effrayais : toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et même personne : Seth ! Alias le-garçon-auquel-je-n-ai-jamais-parlé-depuis-bientôt-un-an-que-j-habite-ici-et-dont-un simple-regard-suffit-pour-me-mettre-dans-tous-mes-états.

Je tentais tout de même de me concentrer et de mémoriser les mots inscrits au tableau, mais décidais de les écrire quand même, ma mémoire n'étant pas franchement disponible depuis deux heures, trop occupée à se remémorer tous les détails de son visage.

Finalement, le prof nous laissa sortir, et je me dirigeais vers les salles de chimie, où Tina avait TP. Je m'assis contre le mur, et me laissait emporter par la musique de mon MP3. Mais même en écoutant _The Adventures Of Raindance Maggie,_ mon détraqué de cerveau trouvait le moyen de penser à une seule et même personne. Seth. Même son prénom était sexy. Et ses fossettes. Et son sourire. Et ses yeux. Et..

« STOP ! Arrête-toi là, ma fille. C'est pas en énumérant les qualités de Monsieur Monde qu'il va te sortir de la tête, me sermonnais-je mentalement »

Finalement, Tina sortit, je l'attrapais par le bras, et l'entrainais vers le self, encore vide à cette heure-ci, tout en lui demandant comment s'était passé sa matinée.

-Moi, nickel, toi, par contre, ça a été ou génial, ou à pleurer, sourit ma meilleure amie en prenant un plateau.

-Tu me connaît vraiment par cœur, hein ? souriais-je en faisant de même. En fait, je sais pas trop. Il s'est passé un truc trop space, quand j'étais en histoire.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'alarma Tina aussitôt.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassurais-je. Juste, enfin… Tu connais Seth, Clearwater, je crois..

-Tout le monde le connaît, ici, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

-Je ne relèverais pas, ça te ferais trop plaisir, dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je disais donc, on s'est regardé, et il s'est passé un truc trop zarb', depuis, il refuse de sortir de ma tête.

-Attends, genre, il lit tes pensées ?! s'exclama Tina en me jetant un regard ahuri.

-Mais non, idiote ! répondis-je en riant. Il reste dans ma tête, dans le sens où je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à lui.

-Ohoh, Sunny-Sunnou serait-elle amoureuse ?

-Bien sur que non, rétorquais-je en rougissant. Pas encore, du moins.

Une fois dans le self, je poussais un juron : Seth, Colin, et leur amis étaient assis à la table voisine de la nôtre, et nous étions obligées de passer devant eux pour rejoindre les autres, déjà installés. Tina ne se posa pas de question, et fila droit vers la table de nos amis, sans se soucier le moins du monde des garçons. Je fis de même, mais une voix m'interpella :

-Sun, je te pensais pas si mal élevée, tout de même ! Viens dire bonjour à tonton Jackie !

Après avoir posé mon plateau, je fis volte face en souriant, bien qu'un peu tendue, et allais faire la bise à Jacob, qui venais de me faire la réflexion. Nous nous étions rencontrés un an plus tôt, et il m'avait fait découvrir tous les spots de la baie. Depuis, nous étions bons amis. Je fis donc la bise à toutes les personnes à sa table, et arriva le moment de faire la bise à Seth. Je n'eu pas besoin de me pencher : même assis, il faisait ma taille ! Je me penchais donc et fis comme si j'étais une fille bien élevée, bien que mon cœur cognait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

**POV Seth :**

Ok, je m'étais officiellement imprégné de la plus belle fille de ce lycée, voire même de l'état. Les gars étaient en train de me chambrais sur mon imprégnation quand je la vis entrer dans le réfectoire. Son sac sur l'épaule, elle semblait en grande conversation avec Tina, qui se retenait visiblement de rire. Elle était plus belle que dans mon souvenir, qui datait pourtant de deux ou trois heures : son visage était plus beau souriant, même si j'avais adoré son air surpris, qui montrait qu'elle avait ressentit notre connexion. Jacob l'interpella, et elle vint le saluer, avec un sourire un peu trop appuyé à mon avis. Je jetais un coup d'œil d'avertissement à mon ami, qui comprit le message : c'était MON âme sœur, et je n'étais pas prêteur. Elle se déplaça ensuite pour faire la bise à tout le monde. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, le rouge lui monta aux joues, et j'entendais son cœur battre la chamade. J'eu un petit sourire : je ne la laissais donc pas indifférente. Bon point pour moi, ça. Nos joues entrèrent en contact, et je compris l'expression « avoir une peau de pêche » : la sienne était douce et fraîche.

« Zen, mon pote, tu vas lui sauter dessus au milieu du self, si tu continue, me sermonnais-je.»

Finalement, elle retourna avec ses amis, après avoir discutait un petit moment avec Jacob à propos du surf et de son voyage.

**Voili-voilou ! Bon, c'est affreusement guimauve, je le reconnais volontiers, mais c'est pas ma faute (bon, un peu quand même, mais bon ^^). Je me suis fait plaisir sur la description des yeux de Seth, j'avoue que c'est un peu mon fantasme, un mec aux yeux** **verts, même si les Quileutes sont sensés avoir les yeux bruns, tant pis !**

**J'espére que malgré le côté plus-guimauve-que-ça-tu-meurs, ça vous auras plu !**

**Laissez encore des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir :-D**


	3. Chapitre 2

**POV Sun : **

Je pensais tellement à Seth que ça en devenait flippant. Il refusait littéralement de sortir de ma tête: dés que j'essayais de me concentrer tant soit peu sur le cours et sur ce que racontais le prof, il y avait toujours un petit élément, même infime qui me ramenait à monsieur-j-ai-un-sourire-à-tomber-par-terre-et-la-peau-douce-comme-de-la-soie.

Finalement, le prof nous libéra, et je rejoignais Tina, qui m'attendait déjà dans la voiture. Elle eu la gentillesse d'attendre que nous soyons sorties du parking pour me charrier:

-Alors ? Tu lui as fait la bise, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Tu penses t'en remettre ?

-La ferme, Tina, répliquais-je en souriant malgré tout. Je te préviendrais, tu en parles à Lydia et à Tom, je te tue.

-T'inquiètes, paupiette, me rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire complice. Hors sujet : on va surfer, ce soir ?

-Bien sur, hors de question que je reste enfermée par un temps pareil, m'insurgeais-je en tapant le pauvre tableau de bord, mais qui n'était plus à un coup prés.

Tina approuva tout en manœuvrant pour se garer dans l'allée. Une fois rentrées, ce fut à celle qui enfila sa combinaison le plus rapidement. Etonnamment, je fus la première prête et allais chercher ma planche dans le garage.

« Salut Bibiche »la saluais-je joyeusement en la rangeant dans sa housse. J'avais donné un nom à ma planche, et je le vivais plutôt bien. Tina, après m'avoir chambré, avait fini par faire de même, et nos planches étaient désormais baptisées « Bibiche » et « Bibouche ».

Je la sortis de sa housse et la chargeais dans la voiture. Tina sortit en même temps, et fit de même avec Bibouche.

-On va où, alors ? A la Baie ?

- Huum, on ne peut pas plutôt aller à Sunbeach ? tentais-je en faisant une petite moue de chiot.

-On joue à Pierre-ciseau ?

J'acquiesçais, et m'installais trente secondes plus tard dans la voiture, ma moue de chiot s'étant transformée en moue boudeuse. Tina se dirigea en chantonnant vers la Baie, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Allez, Sunny-chou, tu sais bien que les vagues sont géniales, à cette époque de l'année, tenta-t-elle de me dérider.

-Gnagnagnagnagnagna, marmonnais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et éclatâmes de rire. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire la tronche plus de deux minutes, et elle le savait.

Je sortis de la voiture et récupérais ma planche. Une fois Tina prête, je la suivis le long du petit chemin escarpé qui menait à la Baie. C'était un coin sauvage, relativement préservé des touristes et autres visiteurs. C'était un spot génial, bien qu'avec trop peu de vagues creuses pour moi. Tina préférant, elle, les vagues plus molles, elle adorait ce spot. Je posais ma planche en soupirant et attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

Je secouais la tête pour dégager mon visage de petites mèches folles et vis du coin de l'œil un jogger s'approchaient. S'il était ici, c'est qu'il était de la Réserve. Nous n'avions donc pas grand-chose à craindre. Pas que la vie à la Réserve soit comme chez les Bisounours, mais tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, au moins de nom.

Tina entra dans l'eau la première, étant la moins frileuse. J'inspirais un grand coup puis la suivis, Bibiche dans les mains.

**POV Seth :**

Même le sport n'avait pas réussi à me sortir Sun de la tête. Je la voyais encore s'approchait avec son magnifique sourire, je sentais encore la douceur de sa joue, sans parler de son cœur, qui tournait comme une musique d'ambiance dans ma boîte crânienne depuis bientôt quatre heures.

Je me jetais sur mon lit en soupirant, et tentais de trouver une position un peu plus confortable pour me reposer : Sam avait décrété que j'étais de patrouille ce soir, alors je me devais d'être en forme. Mais un visage m'empêchait sérieusement de trouver le sommeil : Sun qui sourit, Sun en plein éclat de rire, Sun avec un regard réprobateur... Et rapidement, mes pensées dérivèrent : Sun en sous vêtements, Sun avec un bébé dans les bras… STOP ! Comment ça, avec un bébé dans les bras ? Je déteste les bébés ! Je hais les bébés ! J'ai horreur des bébés ! J'exècre les bébés ! Par contre, le mode d'emploi …

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce manège, je me levais et décidais d'aller chercher Colin, qui habitait à deux pâtés de maisons, pour une petite course. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et il était hors de question que lui le puisse !

-Oh, un hooligan, ricana ma sœur en me voyant sortir de ma chambre. Bien dormi ?

Je répondis par un grognement et enfilais mon blouson.

-Au fait, Colin a appelé. Sun et Tina sont à la Baie, si tu veux les rejoindre. Lui y est déjà apparemment.

Je faillis la remerciais, mais l'information arriva à mon cerveau juste avant :

-Comment tu sais ?!

-Tout fini toujours par se savoir, ici, mon chou, ricana Leah en reposant son verre. Mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, qu'est ce que je devrais savoir, exactement ?

Je me cognais la tête contre le mur une bonne dizaine de fois, je m'étais vendu tout seul ! Un bleu, j'étais un bleu ! Finalement, je me décidais à lâcher le morceau, en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux, ne voulant pas voir l'éclair de souffrance qui les traverseraient sans doute.

-M'suis imprégné.

-T'es sérieux ?! Mais c'est génial ! C'est qui ?

Je lui jetais un œil, et vis que son enthousiasme n'était pas feint. Cela me fit chaud au cœur, et je répondis avec un sourire :

-Elle s'appelle Mya, mais tout le monde l'appelle Sun. Elle est magnifique, elle a les cheveux châtains, les yeux...

-Pop-pop-pop ! Mollo, le poète ! Je t'ai demandé un prénom, pas une biographie ! me coupa Leah avec un clin d'œil complice. Je serais toi, je me bougerais : elles vont pas y rester des plombes, à la Baie. L'eau est plutôt froide, ces temps ci.

J'acquiesçais en souriant, sortis et partis en courant vers la plage.

Une fois là-bas, je vis que Colin était déjà en grande discussion avec Tina. Enfin, elle parlait, et lui l'écoutait. Je cherchais Sun du regard et avisais sa silhouette sur sa planche, un peu plus loin vers le large. Elle semblait bouder. J'esquissais un sourire : elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, ça allait être amusant.

Je rejoignis Colin et fis la bise à Tina, qui ricana en me voyant.

-Si c'est Sun que tu cherches, elle boude au milieu du bassin

Je jetais un regard à Colin, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas vendu la mèche. Ou il cachait très bien son jeu.

-Ca sert à rien de vouloir étriper Colin, c'est Sun qui m'a fait la réflexion que tu lui plaisais, sourit plus largement Tina. Et c'est pas à sens unique, je me trompe ?

J'ignorais sa question et reportais mon attention sur Sun, qui avait l'air de finalement vouloir sortir. Elle se redressa sur sa planche, mais passa par-dessus celle-ci, ayant apparemment pris trop d'élan ,ce qui fit éclater de rire sa meilleure amie.

-T'es énervée au point de plus savoir tenir sur une planche, chou ? lui cria-t-elle, un reste de rire dans la voix.

-Met-le en veilleuse, tu veux ? répliqua Sun en s'ébrouant comme un chien. Elle est gelée, j'aurais jamais dû t'écouter, poursuivit-elle en posant sa planche sur le sable et en saisissant la serviette que Tina lui tendais. Elle détacha la fermeture de sa combi, révélant un haut de maillot de bain blanc et rouge. Elle sembla soudain remarquer notre présence et rougit légèrement. Elle se demandait visiblement comment se comporter, mais finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi, enroulée dans sa serviette.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, Sunny-chou.

-Je hais ce surnom.

-Je sais.

-Alors arrêtes, alors !

-Non, j'l'aime bien, moi, donc tu continueras à le subir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, s'exclama Tina en riant.

Sun leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, visiblement habituée à ce genre de scène.

-Dis, Sun, je crois que Seth voulait te demander quelque chose, justement... glissa Colin en retenant difficilement un rire.

Je lui lançais un regard d'incompréhension puis me remémorais ce que Mr Pierce nous avait dit deux semaines plus tôt : nous avions un exposé à faire par deux, et à rendre pour le mois suivant. Je devais normalement me mettre avec Colin, mais visiblement, ce dernier en avait décidé autrement.

-Ouais, en fait, quand vous étiez encore en voyage, Pierce a donné un exposé pour le mois prochain... J'suis nul en histoire, et comme t'es plutôt callée, ça te dirait qu'on se mette ensemble ?

-Si tu veux, mais, j'te préviens, il est hors de question que je me tape tout le boulot, répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Bien sur, t'inquiètes, je ferais ma part du taf, la rassurais-je avec un large sourire.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, alors, me sourit-elle en resserrant sa serviette autour d'elle.

Okay. J'étais définitivement tombé amoureux de Sun, en plus d'être imprégné. Me restait plus qu'à espérer pouvoir profiter de l'exposé pour me rapprocher d'elle.

**Me revoili-me revoila-me revoilou…. Bref, vous avez saisi l'idée, quoi ^^ Bon, je sais, l'idée de l'exposé, c'est du décongelé-réchauffé-déjà vu, je pense avoir trouvé deux-trois petites choses qui vous surprendrons, enfin, j'espére -)  
N'oubliez pas le reviews ! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**POV Sun : **

« Saleté de réveil ! » jurais-je en entrant en trombe dans le secrétariat où je reçus un billet de retard et une petite remise en place du proviseur adjoint.

Finalement, je piquais un sprint vers la salle d'histoire, et frappais à la porte.

-Bonjour M. Pierce, excusez moi, panne d'oreiller, expliquais-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse en lui tendant mon coupon.

Il le saisit et m'autorisa à aller m'asseoir. Je me dirigeais vers la table de Marie, mais vis que Colin occupait ma place. Je cherchais une place du regard et avisais celle prés de Seth.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sur, me répondit-il en souriant.

Je m'assis et tentais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur ce que racontait M. Pierce, mais le regard de Seth que je sentais parcourir mon corps me perturbait sérieusement, mais dans le bon sens du terme : je ne me sentais pas regardée comme un bout de viande, au contraire, je me sentais en sécurité, à ma place, belle, désirable. Bref, je me sentais bien. Deux heures à supporter son regard brûlant…. Mon dieu, mais comment j'allais faire ?

A la fin de la première heure, durant la pause, je me tournais vers Seth, et l'interrogeais du regard, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres :

-Tu comptes m'observer pendant toute la deuxième heure ?

-Ca dépend, tu y vois un inconvénient ? répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Pas vraiment, non, riais-je doucement. Au fait, tu finis à quelle heure, ce soir ? Pour l'exposé, précisais-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour me taquiner.

-14h30, et toi ?

-La même, mais j'ai surf, donc 16 heures. Ca te dit qu'on se retrouve après ?

-Bien sur ! On se retrouve à la bibliothèque ?

-Ca marche, acquiesçais-je avec un sourire tout en me retournant vers M. Pierce, qui venais de reprendre son cours.

~o0O0o~

**POV Seth :**

J'avais fini depuis une heure et demie, mais ça ne me gênais absolument pas d'attendre Sun. Finalement, je la vis sortir du minibus qui revenait de la plage, les cheveux encore humides. Elle remarqua que je l'attendais et se dirigea vers moi, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est sympa de m'avoir attendu.

-De rien, c'est normal, souriais-je en me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque à ses côtés.

Une fois installés, elle m'interrogea du regard :

-Alors, c'est quoi, notre thème ?

Je grimaçais en repensant à celui-ci : M. Pierce nous avait collé à tous un sujet en rapport avec les légendes Quileutes, et nous, avions hérité de « l'empreinte des légendes Quileutes sur la société ».

Sun grimaça à l'énoncé de celui-ci :

-J'y connais absolument rien, à ce genre de truc ! T'es callé ?

-Assez, ouais. Mais t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas compliqué, on a juste à trouver une bonne problématique.

-Pas faux, sourit-elle. T'as déjà commencé à y réfléchir ?

-Pas vraiment, mais j'aurais pensé faire une sorte de comparaison, tu vois, genre dans telle légende on voit ça, et voilà ce qu'il en est dans la réalité.

-Attends, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, alors ? rit-elle doucement. T'as tout pour faire un super exposé !

-Ouais, mais fallait qu'on soit deux, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'entendis son cœur rater un battement, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle, décidément.

Finalement, on arriva à se concentrer et l'exposé avança de façon considérable : à la fin des deux heures, nous avions notre problématique et assez de documents à lire pour les 4 prochaines années.

Je la raccompagnais chez elle, en en profitant pour l'interroger sur sa vie :

-Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

-Honnêtement, j'en sais rien, sourit-elle. Pour l'instant, j'essaie de m'améliorer en surf, et on verra par la suite, je préfère vivre au jour le jour, plutôt que de me faire des plans sur la commette et au final être déçue. Et toi, alors ?

-La même, souriais-je.

-Tu fais du sport en dehors du lycée ?

-Attends, comment tu crois que j'entretiens comment ce corps d'athlète ? lui demandais-je en riant. De la boxe.

-Tu fais des compét' ?

-Non, j'aime la boxe, mais défoncer un autre gars pour un trophée en toc, j'ai du mal, avouais-je en haussant les épaules.

-J'avoue que c'est pas super subtil, sourit Sun en s'arrêtant devant une maison et en se tournant vers moi. Bon, ben, c'est là. Merci de m'avoir accompagné, me sourit-elle en s'avançant pour me faire la bise.

Je sentis ses joues glissaient sur les miennes et lui adressais un signe de la main en la voyant se retourner pour fermer la porte. Elle me sourit et je rentrais chez moi, où je subis les moqueries de ma sœur, qui se délectait de me voir transformé en « gros crétin transi d'amour » selon ses dires. Même pas vrai.

**POV Sun :**

-Aloooooooors ?

Je souris en entendant la voix surexcité de Tina me parvenir depuis le salon. J'enlevais mes chaussures en vitesse et me jetais sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

-Quoi, alors ?

Tina leva les yeux au ciel et me tapa avec son coussin.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-De quoi, ma journée ? demandais-je en prenant un malin plaisir à lui faire perdre sa patience.

-Ouais, et ton heure de surf. Ooh, mais suis-je bête, j'étais avec toi. Mais non, banane, tes deux heures en tête à tête avec Seth !

-Ben, tranquille, on a bien bossé, quoi…

-Ouais, ouais, à d'autres !

-Non, sérieusement, en plus ! Il s'est rien passé, on a juste échangé quelques regards et deux ou trois sourires !

- Et tu oses me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix outrée. Mya Luna McKinley ! Tu te fous de moi ?

-C'est pas impossible, confessais-je en riant.

Je me reçu un coussin en plein dans la tête, et l'après-midi se termina en bataille générale, qui finit par transformé le salon en terrain vague : Tina s'était abrité derriére le canapé, et moi dérriére la table renversée du salon, des coussins volaient, ratant dans 90% des cas leur cible, mais faisant tout de même mouche de temps en temps (on est quand même un minimum douées, faudrait pas voir à pousser mémé dans les orties !).

Lorsque Lydia rentra du travail, elle nous trouva tranquillement assises sur ou à côté du canapé, et nous trouva bien calmes : qu'elle essait de remettre en place un champ de bataille tel que l'était le salon après notre baston générale, et elle verrait, si c'était pas crevant !

~o0O0o~

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que c'est une sorte de coup de foudre géant ?!

-Ou beaucoup plus puissant, c'est comme tu veux, me répondit Seth en riant.

-Complétements mûrs, ces Quileutes, marmonnais-je de façon à ce que Seth l'entende.

-Complétements frappés, ces Californiens !

Je lui tirais la langue puis me reconcentrais sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, où le fruit de notre travail des trois derniéres semaines prenait forme petit-à-petit. Seth avait décrété que sa chambre serait plus pratique pour mettre en forme notre projet et pour en discuter, et je dois reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord. C'était beaucoup plus chaleureux que la bibliothéque, et surtout beaucoup plus intime

«Stop, ma fille, si tu continue comme ça, t'es pas prête de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux ! Certes, ce mec pue littéralement le sexe, certes, il est trés –voire même trop- sexy, certes, il a des yeux à damner une sainte, certes, tu a un préservatif dans ton sac, dans le cadre du oui-mais-on-sais-jamais, certes, certes, il ne fait que de sourire depuis tout à l'heure, ce qui fait ressortir ses fossettes, ce qui te donnes envie de l'embrasser, ce qui te donnerais certainement envie de plus, ce qui… » me sermonnais-je en vain en tentant de taper pour la 6e fois consécutive la même phrase. Le souffle de Seth sur ma nuque m'empêchait de me concentrer rien qu'un peu, et j'étais certaine qu'il le savais parfaitement, voire même qu'il en profitait !

**POV Seth :**

L'avoir invité était vraiment une très, très, trèèès mauvaise idée. Ca m'avait déjà frappé quand j'étais allé lui ouvrir : comment étais-je supposé résister à cette beauté qui, même en jean, basket, débardeur et veste, arrivais à me rendre complétement con ? Parce que si, appelons un chat un chat, je devenais complétement con dés que Sun était dans un rayon de moins de 10 métres. Mais genre, _vraiment_ con. J'étais capable de me transformer en vrai crétin qui sortait connerie sur connerie, tout comme en vrai gentleman, et cette espéce de schizophrénie commençait à me courir sur le haricot.

-…Le passage à l'oral ?

-Hein, quoi ? sursautais-je en revenant brutalement à la réalité et en me reconcentrant sur ce que me disait Sun.

-T'a rien écouté, sourit Sun en secouant la tête. Je te demandais si ça te dérangeait qu'on bosse le passage à l'oral le WE prochain.

-Non, absolument pas, souris-je en m'étirant et en me levant de mon lit. On se retrouve où ?

-T'as qu'à venir à la maison, y aura juste Tina, on seras tranquille pour bosser !

-Va pour samedi, alors !

Je la raccompagnais et la regardais s'éloigner, l'esprit déjà centré sur l'après midi du samedi.

**Coucou-coucou ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis la semaine derniére, mais pour ma défense, j'ai une excuse : on a accueilli un chiot à la maison, et entre l'achat des accessoires, des machins, des bidules, la semaine est passée trop vite, et ce sans me laisser le temps de fignolais mon chapitre ^^'**

**Voilà, voilà, en espérant que je suis pardonnée, et que ça ne vous empêcheras pas de laisser des reviews -)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**POV Sun : **

Je sentis son regard me suivre jusqu'au coin de la rue, et ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en m'éloignant de chez lui : je me sentais tellement bien chez Seth que la maison semblait m'être devenue étrangère, froide. Je fermais la porte derrière moi, attrapais Moca, mon chaton, le posais sur mon épaule et m'allonger sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, et l'esprit tourné encore et toujours vers la même personne.

**POV Tina :**

Le surf seule, c'était vraiment pourri. Sun était chez Seth pour bosser leur « exposé », j'avais dû me résoudre à aller surfer seule. Heureusement que les gars étaient là pour me tenir compagnie.

Après une demi-heure, je sortis de l'eau, décidément bien trop froide pour y rester plus longtemps, récupérais ma serviette et tentais de me frictionner dans l'espoir de me réchauffer, mais sans grand succès. C'est en relevant la tête que je vis les regards tendus que les mecs s'échangeaient. Je compris de suite de quoi il s'agissait et poussais un soupir :

-Okay, c'est quoi, le problème ? Sun n'est qu'un pari stupide de Seth ?

-Ca va pas ? Bien sûr que non, comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ?! Comme s'il pouvait se contrôler devant elle ! s'exclama Jacob, les yeux écarquillés, et une colère sourde dans la voix.

Je soupirais bruyamment et le regardais dans les yeux :

- Calmes ta joie, toi. Je t'adore, mais relèves une seule fois la voix sur moi comme ça, ou sous entends une fois, rien qu'une fois, que Sun a allumé ton pote, et crois moi que je n'hésiterais pas à te botter le train, énonçais-je d'une voix calme.

-Primo, j'ai pas traité ta copine d'allumeuse. Et secundo, je te garantis sur la vie de Bella que ce n'est pas un pari !

Je reniflais à l'énoncé du prénom de la brune. Je la connaissais depuis même pas un an que je la détestais déjà. Elle avait fait tomber Jack en dépression en sortant avec ce rouquin (_ndla : je n'ai rien contre les roux, je vous assures, juste contre Edward, qui est un des personnages que je déteste le plus dans ce bouquin ^^)_, et dés que ce dernier l'avait lâché, était venue pleurer dans les bras de Jack qui, bien trop content de l'avoir pour lui, l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il avait pu, jusqu'à ce que l'autre Face-de-craie réapparaisse, et que la cruche retourne avec.

Une pleurnicheuse égoïste, gâtée, orgueilleuse, égocentrique et qui ne méritait pas l'attention et l'amitié que Jack lui portait, voilà tout ce qu'elle était. Je n'étais heureusement pas la seule de cet avis : Leah, la sœur de Seth, en voulait encore plus à Bella, pour une raison que j'avais du mal à saisir, mais qui m'arrangeait : je n'étais pas seule pour faire face au fan club de Bella-chiante-stupide-et-greluche-Swan.

-J'espère pour Seth, sinon, gare à ses fesses !

-Tu ferais mieux de les laisser à Sun, je doute qu'elle soit très prêteuse, ricana Colin en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

-Pas faux, reconnus-je en souriant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil machinale à ma montre puis, voyant l'heure, rentrais à la maison après avoir claqué deux bises sur les joues des garçons.

~o0O0o~

**POV Sun :**

Les deux jours restant avant samedi passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair : j'avais un examen blanc le mois suivant, et devais commencer à le bosser, de même que mon surf, le prof nous ayant annoncé que selon nos résultats, si ceux-ci étaient bons, nous pourrions allaient assisté au Pipe Masters, la dernière étape de qualification pour le World Championship Tour, autant dire que toute la classe était pire qu'excitée, et que nous avions tous fait en sorte de pouvoir y aller, quitte à s'entraîner même de nuit, comme voulut faire Tina. Je rentrais de la session d'entraînement du samedi matin énervée, étant à la bourre.

-Tina ! Arrêtes de jouer avec mes nerfs et branches moi ce putain de lisseur !

-Punaise ! Tu plaisantes pas quand t'as rencard avec Sethounichou, toi ! s'exclama la chose qui me servait de meilleure amie avec un sourire.

Je la foudroyais du regard et tentais tant bien que mal d'enlever ma combinaison qui, encore mouillée, me collais désagréablement à la peau. Finalement, je parvins à m'en dépêtrer, et fonçai à la salle de bain, où Tina était en train de sortir son maquillage.

-Hors de question que tu me touches avec tes trucs de clown, je te préviens !

-Mais allez ! Tu sais que tu seras magnifique, et qu'en plus, ça me feras plaisir ! tenta-t-elle avec une moue de Chat Potté.

-C'est mort.

-Mais alleeeeeeezz !

-Nop.

-S'te plaiiiit, Sun !

-Oublie.

-Pff, tu crains.

-Et toi, t'es chiante.

A cours d'arguments, Tina me tira la langue dans le miroir et sortis de la pièce, vexée comme un pou. Je souris en secouant la tête, et tentais de discipliner mes cheveux, pourtant d'ordinaire pas si chiants que ça à coiffer, mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de mener une révolution. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je laissais tomber avec un soupir d'agacement, et les attachai en un chignon relativement conceptuel, dirons-nous.

La sonnette retentit, et je trottais vers la porte en me mordillant la lèvre, plus stressée que je ne voulais bien le laissais paraître. J'expirais un bon coup, et ouvris la porte, laissant apparaître un Seth encore plus beau qu'hier.

Je lui fis la bise, devant me mettre sur la point des pieds, ce qui le fit sourire, et m'effaçais pour le laisser entrer.

- On va bosser dans ma chambre ?

-Ca marche, sourit-il en me suivant dans le couloir.

**Coucou, coucou ! Bon, désolé pour ce chapitre supra-court, mais **

**j'ai une petite baisse de moral ces temps-ci, donc pas forcément envie d'écrire, mais**

**ça va revenir ! **

**Je suis absolument pas sure de pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, **

**les fêtes, la famille, toussa-toussa, mais vous aurez droit à votre chapitre **

**la semaine d'après, PROMIS ! **

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : des reviews, des reviews, des reviews !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Wesh-wesh cannes à pêche !**

**Bonne année, bonne santé, cassez vous bien la figure dans les escaliers !**

**Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ?**

**Vous avez bien mangé, bien bu, fait de bonnes crises de foie ? :3**

**Bref, j'arrête mes conneries, je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas !**

**POV Sun :**

Ma chambre. « Allons bosser dans ma chambre ». Mais BIEN SUR ! Et pourquoi pas directement sur le lit, non ? Mais qu'est ce que j'avais dans la tête ? Quand Seth était à proximité, rien, visiblement. Ce mec me rendait littéralement dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme : il pouvait m'énerver au plus haut point, comme il pouvait me donner envie de le violer sur place (bipolaire, vous dîtes ?).

-Bon, on fait quoi, pour le passage à l'oral ? me demanda le sex-symbol qui me servait de binome.

-Alors…J'ai commencé à y réfléchir –oui, ça m'arrive de réfléchir, glissais-je en sentant venir une de ses vannes, et j'aurais pensé faire une sorte de dialogue.

-Un dialogue ? Je te suit pas, là.. dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement paumé.

-Ben, y en a un qui dit « voila, dans tel légendes, y a ça, ça, et ça » et l'autre fait genre « ah, et dans la vraie vie, ça donne ça, ça, et ça, ça changes ».

-Pas bête…Mais t'es sure que ça respecteras la problématique ?

J'haussais les épaules :

-Au pire, on auras quand même la moyenne..

-Pas faux, sourit-il. On s'y met ?

~o0O0o~

-On a bien mérité une pause, non ? soufflais-je en me tournant vers Seth.

-Je pense, ouais, on a suffisamment avancé, là, dit-il en se levant.

Je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, Seth sur mes talons.

-Tu veux boire un truc ?

-J'veux bien un jus de fruit, s'te plaît.

-Ca marche !

Je lui servais un verre de jus d'orange et m'asseyais en face de lui, un verre de sirop devant moi. Il me sourit, faisant ainsi rater un battement à mon cœur :

-Alors, parles-moi un peu de toi. T'es depuis combien de temps à La Push ?

-C'est un interrogatoire ? Ris-je en prenant Moca sur mon épaule. Ca va faire deux ans en février, souris-je en caressant le chaton.

-Sérieux ? J'avais jamais fait gaffe, dit-il en tendant la main pour caresser Moca, qui donna un coup de patte dans celle-ci.

-Tu veux la prendre ? lui demandais-je en désignant Moca du menton.

-Heuu…Ouais, je peux essayer, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore davantage

Comment un simple geste comme celui-ci pouvait-il me mettre dans tous mes états ? Ca devenait vraiment chiant, quand même !

Je lui tendis Moca qui protesta à grand renfort de feulements ridicules et autre coup de pattes. Il la prit précautionneusement et la posa sur ses genoux en souriant :

-Elle essaie de me griffer, mais elle a des griffes minuscules !

-Elle a que 4 mois, en même temps, riais-je en buvant une gorgée de mon sirop.

-Salut la compagnie !

Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée en entendant la voix de Tina.

-Ah, ben je vois que ça bosse dur, dîtes moi, ricana-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Hééé, tu déconnes, mais on a bossé comme des brutes ! répliquais-je en claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue qu'elle tendis vers moi.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ! rit-elle. Où elle est, ma nièce ?

-Sur les genoux de Seth, lui indiquais-je en souriant.

-Ma chérriiiiiiiiiie ! s'écria Tina en saisissant Moca, qui sembla plus que lassée d'être baladée de paires de bras en paire de bras. Je t'ai manqué ? Seth t'a pas traumatisé ? Dis moi, ma moumoune, tatie va le punir, hein !

-Tina, c'est mon chaton, à la base, souriais-je en secouant la tête.

-Ce qui en fait ma nièce. Ou au moins ma filleule ! Donc, j'ai tous les droits sur elle. Na,s'exclama ma meilleure amie en posant la boule de poil sur la table

-C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air de famille, ris Seth en gratouillant la tête de Moca, qui ronronna d'aise.

Je pouffais et me levais, Seth m'imita et nous retournâmes dans la chambre pour finir les quelques bricoles de l'exposé.

~o0O0o~

**POV Seth :**

-Donc, nous en arrivons au dernier point de l'exposé, la légende de l'imprégnation. Selon les anciens, ce serait une sorte de coup de foudre, mais en plus puissant, et plus contraignant. La personne qui s'imprègne ferais tout pour son imprégné, et elle deviendrait n'importe quoi, ami, amant, pour le bonheur de son imprégné. Oui, ça dégouline de romantisme, mais c'est comme ça, dit Sun en fusillant du regard deux garçons qui ricanaient au fond de la classe.

Je souris, elle était vraiment trop drôle quand elle s'énervait. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et se mordit les joues, se retenant visiblement de rire. Soudain, comprenant que c'était mon tour d'intervenir, je repris mon sérieux :

-C'est la seule partie de nos légendes qui ne sont pas repris dans un autre endroit de la planète, on peut donc dire que c'est une «spécificité locale ».

Je me tournais vers Mr Pierce, qui notait quelque chose sur son carnet, puis qui leva les yeux vers nous.

-C'était bien. Bon, la conclusion laissait un peu à désirer, mais pour un premier exposé, c'est encourageant. Ca vous fera donc un B+, et un bonus à utiliser sur le devoir de votre choix. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

Je sautais de l'estrade et jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ca sonnait dans 18 minutes. Parfait. Sun s'assit à sa place, qui était désormais à côté de moi, et me sourit :

-On a tout déchiré.

-Pire que ça ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me sauver le trimestre ? ris-je.

-A ce point ?

-T'imagines même pas..J't'expliquerais, soufflais-je en me retournant suite au regard réprobateur de Mr Pierce.

Je passais le quart d'heure restant à échanger des clins d'œil vainqueurs avec Colin et des sourires avec Sun.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je sortis le premier, mais fus intercepté par Maria, qui me lança, avec un regard d'avertissement :

-Ecoutes moi bien, joli cœur : j'ai vu les regards que t'as échangé avec Colin. Tu fais souffrir Sun de quelque façon que ça soit, et je t'arrache les yeux pour les donner à bouffer à mon poisson rouge. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au moment où Jacob m'avait raconté la réaction de Tina, et je souris :

-Sun risque plus de me blesser que l'inverse, tu peux me croire.

-On parle de moi ?

-Ouais, on disait du mal de toi, souriais-je en passant mon bras sur ses épaules, puis, me retournant, j'articulais un «Je fais attention » à l'adresse de Maria.

-Alors, comme ça, j'ai sauvé ton trimestre ? ricana Sun en se dirigeant vers le parking, mon bras toujours autour de ses épaules

Elle n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour le repousser, ce qui me faisait jubiler intérieurement.

-Ouais, ma mère m'a clairement fait comprendre que si j'avais moins de C n'importe où, je pouvais oublier les sorties avec mes potes pendant les vacances, et comme j'avais D+ en histoire, là, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu sais quoi ?

-Non, mais je vais pas tarder, à mon avis, rit-elle.

-Ce soir, je t'invite ! Pas question que tu refuses !

-Et tu m'invites où, hein, Don Juan ? me demanda Sun en souriant franchement.

-Chez Emily ! Elle fait les meilleurs hot-dogs de la réserve, et sa glace au caramel est à tomber ! Allez, dis oui !

-Tu m'as convaincu, rit-elle. Mais c'est pour la glace au caramel, que j'y vais, pas pour toi, hein, on est d'accord ? me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Naturellement ! m'écriais-je en riant. Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

-Oh, doucement, rit-elle. Je demande aux parents de Tina, et **je** passe te prendre.

-On fait comme ça, riais-je. A ce soir p'tit soleil !

-Je ne suis pas petite ! rit-elle en s'asseyant derrière le volant.

-Comparé à moi, si !

-Je vous jure, ces mecs, tous les mecs, grogna-t-elle, déclenchant mon rire.

Elle était vraiment parfaite.

**POV Sun :**

« Je passe te prendre ». Nan, mais et puis quoi, encore ? 100 balles et un Mars ? Je suis une grande fille, parfaitement capable de passer **le** prendre, nom de nom !

Bon, là, il me fallait convaincre Lydia de me laisser sortir. Il était juste hors de d'en parler à Max, je n'avais pas envie que mes parents soient au courant, et encore moins de me manger des vannes dessus pendant les 25 prochains siècles, merci beaucoup !

Je me garais devant la maison et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Tina : elle était malade depuis la veille, et je voulais voir comment elle allait.

-Alors, la mourante ?

-Alors, la dragueuse ?

Je me mordis la joue en la regardant.

-Non ?! Il t'as embrassé ?!

-Invité chez Emily. Mais c'est un début.

-Pire que ça ! C'est plus qu'encourageant, ma chérie ! Te restes plus qu'une chose à faire..

-Quoi ?

-Convaincre les vieux de te laisser sortir.

-Nous convaincre de quoi ? demanda Lydia en entrant dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains.

Tina me donna un coup de coude en me désignant sa mère du menton :

-Je….J'voulais savoir si je pouvais sortir ce soir..Je rentrerais pas tard, promis, et..

-Ma chérie, on te l'a déjà dit.. Tant que tu te lèves le lendemain et que les résultats suivent, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Merci Lydia, mais est ce que papa, maman et Max sont obligés d'être au courant ?

-Oh, je vois, il y a un garçon la dessous, rit Lydia en déclenchant mes rougissements. Je serais une tombe, je te le jure. Mais il faudra que tu ai une conversation avec ta mére au sujet de la contraception, jeune fille, me prévint-elle en quittant la piéce.

Oh, génial ! Manquait plus que ça.

**Aloooooors ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous seriez choupichous de **

**me laisser un reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir =)**

**Au prochain chapitre : le fameux rencard !**

**Des bisous **


	7. Chapitre 6

**POV Sun :**

25 minutes. 25 MINUTES ! Il me restait moins d'une demi-heure avant que je n'aille chercher Seth, et j'étais loin, tréééés loin d'être prête. Je sortis de la douche et couru vers la chambre de Tina où elle m'attendait avec ses instruments de torture.

-Okay, Sunny-chou, on va commencer en douceur…

-Pourquoi je ne te crois qu'à moitié ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, ma tête posée sur ses jambes.

-Mais ta bouche, vipère, va ! Rit-elle en se saisissant d'une pince à épiler. Ca risque de tirer un petit peu, mais tu vas voir, ça passe, me prévint-elle en m'arrachant un poil disgracieux.

-AIIIIEE ! Mais t'es complètement barge ? Glapis-je de douleur en la fusillant du regard.

-Désolé ma belle, mais faut souffrir pour être belle.

-Tss.

La séance de torture dura encore cinq longues minutes, puis je me pus me tirer des griffes de ma tortionnaire personnelle. J'allais dans ma chambre et enfilais un jean, mon T-shirt préféré et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

-Sun ?

Je me tournais vers Tina et j'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage : elle avait l'air prête à commettre un meurtre.

-Heuu, oui ?

-Ta tête. Ma main. Le mur. Tu fais la relation ?

-Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai encore qui cloche ?

-TOUT ! Tu comptes faire fuir mon futur beau-frère dés le premier rencard ?

-N'exagérons rien, non plus, Ti'..

-Shh. Ma chambre. De suite ! S'exclamât-elle d'un ton impérieux en me désignant la dite pièce du doigt.

Je la précédais et m'assis sur le lit, un air boudeur gravé sur le visage.

-Sun, arrêtes de faire du boudin ou tu finiras toute fripée.

Je lui tirais la langue mais finis par me dérider.

-Essaies ça.

J'avisais la tenue : une robe noire, courte, moulante, avec un décolleté jusqu'au nombril.

-Tina, on va chez Emily, pas aux Oscars.

-Très juste ! J'en déduis donc que tu n'aimes pas. Bon. Next ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant une jupe bouffante et un haut bleu électrique des méandres de son dressing.

-T'as pas moins..Enfin, plus discret ?

-T'es vraiment une grosse chiante, toi, soupira Tina en souriant. Heureusement, j'ai pensé à tout ! Je sais, je suis géniale, sublissime, itou-itou, bref, je passe sur mes nombreuses qualités, rit-elle en me tendant un sac Urban Classic de sa penderie. A la base, ça devait être ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais autant qu'il te serve maintenant, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui jetais un regard et vis qu'elle ne se moquait pas de moi. Rassurée, j'ouvris le sac et en sortis un débardeur noir et un short en jean. Basiques, mais magnifiques.

Je me jetais au coup de ma meilleure amie en poussant un cri de joie :

-Si tu savais à quel point tu gères !

-J'ai une petite idée, rit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Allez, habilles toi, ton prince barbant vient d'arriver, dit-elle en désignant la fenêtre.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est moi qui devait venir le chercher..Rââh, m'énerve ! sourais-je en dépliant les habits.

Je m'habillais rapidement puis, après avoir rajouté une chemise violette, entrais en trombe dans la salle de bain. J'entendais vaguement Tina discutait avec Seth dans le salon, aussi relevais-je rapidement mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et les rejoignis.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, mon cœur rata une demi-douzaine de battements : Seth avait les cheveux ébouriffé, un jean qui le moulait parfaitement et un T-shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. C'était quoi, le principe ? Me faire claquer pour cause de sexytude trop importante ? Parce que c'était bien parti, là.

**POV Seth :**

-Colin, lâches l'affaire, tu me gaves !

-Mais allez, mec ! On sait jamais, si elle voulait te violer et te tuer ? Tenta-t-il en se relevant de mon lit.

Je soufflais et tentais de réprimer une vague d'agacement.

-Déjà, ce serait pas un viol, vu que je serais on ne peut plus consentant, et en suite, lâches l'affaire, pour la 16e fois !

-Ca va, j'arrête, Don Juan ! Abdiqua Colin en sortant de ma chambre en ricanant.

Je soupirais et finis de m'habillais. Colin n'avait pas cessé de me chambrer depuis qu'on était rentré du lycée : et vas-y que je te chambre sur Sun, et vas-y que je te chambre sur ta tenue, et gnagnagnagnagnagnagnagna..

Une fois habillé, je sortis et tomba nez-à-nez avec ma sœur, qui rentrait de patrouille. Leah me détailla du regard et, après avoir ébouriffé mes cheveux, me sourit :

-Ca va, t'es pas trop moche, le microbe.

Je souris : venant de Leah, ça pouvait s'apparenter à une déclaration d'amour. Je serrais brièvement ma sœur dans mes bras et descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Je parcouru le chemin qui me séparais de la maison de Sun en quelques minutes et sonnais. Tina m'ouvrit avec un large sourire :

-Purée, tu me sauves la vie. Depuis que tu l'as invité, elle est intenable !

-Ah ouais ? Ris-je en entrant. A ce point ?

-Oooh oui, tu peux pas imaginer !

-Non, mais ça va, Ti' ? Ca te gènes pas de cracher sur le dos de ta meilleure amie ? Et toi, monsieur-j'écoute-pas-ce-qu'on-dit, c'était pas moi qui étais sensé venir te chercher ?s'exclama Sun en entrant dans la pièce en souriant.

Je me tendis en l'apercevant : elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Son débardeur lui allait magnifiquement bien, et son short lui faisait des jambes magnifiques. Et je devais me contrôler ? Ca allait être compliqué.

-Ah bon, c'était toi qui venais ? demandais-je en feignant d'avoir oublié.

Sun secoua la tête en souriant et me tira la langue :

-On y go ?

J'acquiesçais en souriant et la suivis. Le chemin jusqu'au snack se fit dans la bonne humeur, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Elle entra après moi et sourit devant le décor du snack. Tout était dans les tons de rouges et rappelait les bars des années 70.

Je me dirigeais automatiquement vers la table que nous occupions habituellement avec la bande, Sun me suivit et se glissa sur la banquette en face de moi, un large sourire sur les lévres :

-C'est génail, ici !

-Ca te plaît ? souriais-je en l'observant, heureux de son enthousiasme.

-T'imagines même pas, dit-elle en détaillant tous les détails du bar. Y avait un bar dans le même genre à côté de mon ancien lycée, on y allait tout le temps, sourit-elle.

-Salut les jeunes ! Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? nous demanda Rachelle en s'approchant de la table.

-J'vais prendre un coca, moi. Sun ?

-Une grenadine, s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous apporte ça de suite, sourit Rachelle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Bon, assez parlé de moi, parlons de toi, dit Sun en s'asseyant en tailleur sur sa banquette. Tu vis depuis toujours ici ?

-Et ouais, souris-je. J'y suis né, mais je pense pas rester ici toute ma vie. Je passe mon diplôme, et je vais faire une fac de bio à Seattle, ou, dans l'idéale, à Salt Lake.

-Salt Lake ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant.

-C'est une ville loin d'ici mais pas trop..En fait, ici, je suis le fils de Harry, le petit fils de Harry Senior, et surtout, le petit frère de Leah.

-Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire..souffla Sun en remerciant Rachelle qui déposa devant elle sa grenadine.

-Vous avez choisi ?

-Je vais prendre une salade de crudités, un hamburger et une portion de frites.

-Pour moi, ça seras un maxi burger, et deux grandes portion de frites.

-Très bien, je vous amène ça.

-Une salade de crudités ? T'es serieuse, là ? ris-je en regardant Sun dans les yeux.

-Deux grandes frites, t'es sérieux, là ? me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Hé, faut bien nourrir ce corps d'athlète !

-Prétencieux, va !

-Absolument pas, réaliste, lui rétorquais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, entre petites moqueries et sourire. Soudain, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'écran : Sam. Ohoh, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Tu m'excuse, ma mére m'appelle, mentis-je à Sun en me levant avec une grimace d'excuse.

-Bien sur, sourit Sun en me souriant.

Je sortis du snack et décrochais avec un mauvais pressentiment :

-Oui ?

-Seth, faut que tu bouges tes fesses, Kim est à l'hôpital, Jared est avec elle, donc faut que tu le remplace !

-Kim est à l'hosto ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Crise d'appendicite aigue. Bouges ton train, on t'attends dans 5 minutes à la maison ! m'ordonna-t-il en raccrochant.

-Et merde ! jurais-je en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je rentrais dans le restaurant et m'avançais vers Sun, avec visiblement un air très déçu sur le visage, car Sun s'inquiéta aussitôt :

-Tout va bien ?

-Pas vraiment, ma sœur est coincée sur la route de Port Angeles, faut que j'aille la chercher, lui mentis-je.

Je détestais mentir, surtout à Sun.

-Oh. Vas-y, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je peux retrouver le chemin toute seule, me sourit-elle franchement, bien que visiblement un peu déçue.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je l'embrassais sur la joue :

-T'es géniale !

Je sortis du snack en trombe, ne voulant pas voir dans quel état la laissé mon « baiser ».

**POV Sun :**

Okay. Tina avait intêrêt à être réveillée, parce que j'en avais, des trucs à lui raconter !

**Salut salut ! Désolé pour le **

**retard de ce chapitre, mais depuis quelque **

**temps, le cœur n'y était plus, entre le décés d'une très**

**bonne amie et ma rupture avec mon copain. Bref, tout ça pour vous**

**dire que je m'excuse milles fois et que j'espére **

**que vos ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette petite panne **

**d'inspiration et que vous laisserez des reviews !**

**Bisous !**

Bristolly-Bristolla


	8. Chapitre 7

**POV Sun :**

Seth n'était pas venu de la journée, et ça me stressais. Je me sentais mal, nauséeuse, comme si il me manquait quelque chose de vital. Je passais la matinée tant bien que mal, mais Marie m'attrapa avant que je ne sorte de la salle d'histoire :

-Sun, tu rentres. Plus ça va, plus tu deviens pâle. Rentres chez Ti', je te ferais passer tes cours de la journée.

-Mais tu sais que j'ai un contrôle en espagnol, et il faut que je m'entraîne si je veux pouvoir assister au Pipe Master…

-Je m'en cogne, Mya. Tu rentres, et punto basta !

Ohoh. Quand elle m'appelait par mon prénom, c'est qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Mais alors, vraiment pas.

Je soupirais pour lui montrer mon mécontentement et me dirigeais doucement vers la sortie, la tête commençant à me tourner.

Je m'assis sur le bord du muret le temps de reprendre mes esprits : ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire de rentrer, surtout à pied.

Finalement, je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie, n'étant vraiment pas en état de faire le chemin seule.

« Ouhh, toi, jeune fille, tu nous couvre quelque chose ! » s'exclama l'infirmière en me voyant entrer, titubante.

Perspicace.

-Je pense, oui, répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée. Je me sens nauséeuse, et j'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Je vois. Je vais appeler tes parents, rien qu'à la vue, tu es malade. Grippe ou gastro, mais tu nous couvre une maladie, se répéta-t-elle en saisissant le téléphone.

Le numéro de tes parents ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes parents qui m'hébergent, mais mon parrain, expliquais-je en lui dictant le numéro de Lydia, qui travaillait à l'hôpital de Forks.

Elle vint me chercher un quart d'heure plus tard, un pli soucieux sur le front :

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, en effet, ma Sun. Viens, je te raméne.

Je m'installais doucement dans la voiture et regardais Lydia mettre le contact :

-Ma chérie, je sais que c'est à ta mére de t'en parler, mais est ce que.. Est-ce que vous êtes passés à l'acte hier soir ?

-Hein ?! Bien sur que non, m'écriais-je, la tête me tournant d'autant plus. Il m'a laissé en plan, sa sœur a eu un problème de voiture, il a du aller la chercher.

-Oh.. Donc, aucun risque que tu sois enceinte ?

-Ben, non, sauf si on a un nouveau cas d'immaculée conception, souris-je.

Une fois à la maison, j'allais dans ma chambre, me mis en pyjama et me couchais, l'estomac noué.

**POV Seth :**

La patrouille s'était bien passé mais m'avait épuisé. Je me réveillais et jetais un coup d'œil machinal à mon réveil. 12h58. 12H58 ! Oh merde, les cours ! Je me levais d'un bond et m'habillais rapidement. Je sortis de la maison en trombe et couru vers le lycée, mon sac à la main. Je vis Tina sortir du self, en pleine discussion avec Kurt. Je fronçais les sourcils : ce mec et sa bande de potes étaient surement les mecs les plus malsains de la réserve. Je me dirigeais vers Tina et lui fis la bise.

-T'es pas avec Sun ?

-Et non, Don Juan, elle est rentrée à la maison, elle se sentait pas bien.

Aussitôt, je m'inquiétai, Sun n'étant pas le genre de fille à quitter le bahut sans raison.

-T'inquiètes, elle sera remise sur pieds d'ici un jour ou deux, me rassura Tina en me tendant un paquet de feuille. C'est ses cours, t'as qu'à lui apporter, me proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

-T'es sure ?

-Ooh, oui ! Je suis sure que ça la feras se remettre d'autant plus vite, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant, Kurt m'assassinant du regard.

« Quitte à rater des cours, autant rater la journée entière, après tout » pensais-je en me dirigeant vers la maison de Sun.

Après 15 minutes de marche, je fus devant la porte et frappais. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, souriante, m'ouvris la porte :  
-Bonjour madame, je suis Seth, j'apporte les cours de Sun.

-Oh, je vois, sourit-elle encore plus largement. Entres, je t'en pris. Sun est dans sa chambre, avant derniére piéce sur la gauche.

Je la remerciais et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Sun, d'où me provenait des battements de cœurs réguliers.

Elle était toujours vivante, déjà ça de pris.

Je fappais légérement, histoire de ne pas la réveiller, ce qui déclencha des grognements indignés.

Je poussais la porte en riant doucement et tombais sur une Sun émergeant visiblement à peine d'une grosse sieste: elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux endormis et avait l'air d'un enfant mal réveillé, ce qui me fit totalement craquer.  
Soudain, elle sembla mettre un nom sur ma tête et son visage s'illumina :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, t'es pas sensé avoir cours ?!

-Si, mais tant qu'à rater des cours, autant rater toute une journée, souris-je en posant les feuilles sur son bureau et en m'asseyant au bord de son lit. Alors, mon absence te trouble au point de te faire tomber malade ? lui demandais-je avec un clin d'œil.

-N'importe quoi, sourit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Le doc doit passer tout à l'heure, mais Lydia pense que c'est juste un gros coup de froid et avec le stress des exams, du voyage et compagnie, ça a donné lieu à un joli disjonctage.

-Génial, tu seras remise rapidement, alors, souris-je, soulagée qu'elle soit rapidement sur pieds.  
-Bonne réflexion, rit-elle en se redressant légèrement. Au fait, ta sœur n'a rien ?

Je lui jetais un regard d'incompréhension puis compris qu'elle faisait allusion à mon mensonge d'hier.

-Non, juste un petit problème de voiture, rien de grave.  
Elle hocha la tête et se renfonça dans les oreillers, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Feur ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et m'approchais d'elle, faussement menaçant :

-Pourquoi tu te marre, la crevette ?

-Crevette ? CREVETTE ?! Je ne te permets pas, le mastodonte !

-Tu m'insultes, là !

-Pauvre petit bichon, rit-elle avant d'être coupée par une quinte de toux qui la secoua violemment.

-Hé, ça va ? m'inquiétais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Ca va, je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais, me répliqua-t-elle avant de tousser à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant apparaître le Docteur Cullen. Qu'est ce qu'il venait ficher ici, lui ? Normalement, ça n'était pas son secteur. Instinctivement, je me rapprochais de Sun, ce qui augmenta son rythme cardiaque, me faisant sourire malgré tout.

Cullen me jeta un regard appuyé et je m'éloignais de Sun à regret, laissant cette sangsue s'approchait d'elle.

Après qu'il l'eu ausculté pendant une dizaine de minute, il se redressa :

-Bon, jeune fille, ça n'est rien de plus qu'un gros coup de froid et de stress. Je vais te prescrire de quoi booster ton corps, et tu pourras retourner au lycée dés demain.

Sur ces belles paroles, il quitta la pièce avec la marraine de Sun, nous laissant de nouveau seuls.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de loup se fasse entendre, me gâchant pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24h un moment avec mon imprégné.

_Les gars, j'espére pour vous que c'est vraiment une urgence, sinon, vous vous retrouverez à courir sur trois pattes !_

-Je dois y aller, on se voit demain ?

-Ca marche, sourit-elle en se renfonçant sous ses couvertures dans l'intention visible de finir sa sieste.

Je saluais Lydia et me dirigeais vers la forêt, prêt à rejoindre le reste de la meure.

**Salut-salut ! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration ^^  
Pour les chapitres à venir, vous préféreriez des chapitres plus longs mais moins souvent, ou des chapitres plus courts et plus réguliers ?**

**N'oubliez pas le petit reviews, ça vous prends 2 secondes et ça fait super plaisir =)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**POV Sun :  
**-Et voilà, bonne journée Mya.  
Je remerciais la CPE d'un sourire et sortis de la vie scolaire en rangeant mon carnet dans mon sac et me dirigeais vers le parking où m'attendait Maria et Tina.

-C'est bon, t'es réglo ? sourit Maria en prenant son sac, posé sur le capot de la voiture.

-Ca y est, je suis de nouveau apte au bagne, ricanais-je en voyant Kurt et sa bande arrivaient vers nous. Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent, ces crétins ?

-Coucou mon coeeeur ! s'exclama Tina en ignorant ma remarque et en se jetant au coup de Kurt, qui la réceptionna avec un sourire avec de tenter de l'étouffer avec sa langue.

-Je vais gerber ! s'exclama Maria en détournant le regard, un air dégouté sur le visage.

- Attends-moi, je te tiens les cheveux et tu fais pareil, répliquais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle d'histoire à ses côtés.

Je m'assis à ma place et attendis tranquillement que Seth se décide à arriver. J'aimais l'histoire, mais de là à passer 2 heures seule, très peu pour moi !

Finalement, avec son sens du timing parfait, il passa la porte pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit.

« _Putain, même en sweat et en jean défoncé, ce mec est un appel au viol. Ca va pas le faire_ » pensais-je en lui adressant un sourire.

-Ca va, tu t'es remise ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Tranquille, même si je pense que je vais demander un soutien psychologique, répondis-je en ricanant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Seth, ses iris verts me transperçant.

-Rien de grave : Tina sort avec Kurt et je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à supporter leur roulage de pelles à longueur de journée et ce dés le matin, l'informais-je en mimant un haut-le-cœur.

Il rit et se concentra sur le Mr Pierce qui commençait à déblatérer son laïus assommant.

Soudain, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis le plus discrètement possible et jeta un coup d'œil au message :

« _Suis avc Kurt, tu peux me couvrir avec les vieux ? T'aime !_ »

Effarée, je pianotais discrètement une réponse.

« _Mais t'es MALADE ?! Que dalle, je couvre personne !_ »

La réponse ne tarda pas :

« _Sun, S'IL TE PLAIT ! c'est pire qu'un service, là, ce que je te demande ! c'est une question de VIE ou de MORT ! »_

Comme elle y allait ! Carrément, une « question de vie ou mort ». Faut pas pousser mémé dans les cactus, surtout quand elle est en short !

« _LA MÊME ! je m'en COGNE ! Tu veux sécher, tu te débrouilles, t'assumes !_ »

« _Putain, tu fais iéch avec tes principes à deux balles ! Tu finiras vieille meuf, si tu continues, et tu l'auras cherché !_ »

Euké. C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, là ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle voulait sécher ? Grand bien lui fasse, mais sans moi pour la couvrir, qu'elle assume ses conneries, un peu !

La sonnerie sonna de nouveau, nous indiquant un sursis de dix minutes.

Je me levais, entraînais Maria dans le couloir et lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

-C'est n'importe quoi, s'énerva-t-elle à la fin de mon petit récit. Elle compte foutre sa scolarité en l'air à cause de ce pâle type, si ?

-J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle va foutre sa scolarité en l'air, c'est qu'une journée. Mais connaissant sa foutue tendance caméléon, j'ai peur que ça devienne une habitude.

-Bien pour ça que ça m'inquiète, grommela Maria en s'appuyant contre un casier, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est capable de tout quand elle est avec un mec. Elle est pire que malléable. C'est une…un bloc de pâte à modeler, voilà, c'est ça ! Tina est un putain de bloc de pâte à modeler qu'on façonne comme on le veut !

-Calmes toi, ça sert à rien d'ameuter toute la classe, chuchotais-je en voyant des regards se tourner vers nous.

-Facile à dire, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Je ne la suivis pas, préférant retourner m'asseoir à côté de Seth, en grande discussion avec Colin.  
-Alors, tu t'es remise, le microbe ? me demanda Colin avec un clin d'œil.

-Plus que tu le ne crois, répondis-je en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui eu surtout pour effet de me faire à la main.

-Bon, la pause est terminé, rentrez tous !

Je m'assis sur ma chaise et scrutais Seth, qui se demandait visiblement sur quel pied danser. Je souris :

- Craches le morceau, Clearwater.

- Je…J'ai entendu votre conversation tout à l'heure, et si tu veux, je peux distribuer quelques baffes.

-Ca seras pas nécessaire, lui sourit-je. Je fais 1m60, mais je peux être tréééés effrayante quand je m'y mets.

-J'en doute pas, rit-il. Hors sujet, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Entraînement. Mais t'as qu'à passer, ça serait cool, lui proposais-je.

-J'ai jamais surfé de ma vie, mais ouais, pourquoi pas ?

-Génial ! C'est à Sunbeach.

-Ca marche.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

~o0O0o~

**POV Seth :**

Je trouvais Sun sans difficulté. A ma grande surprise, elle était seule sur la plage, sa planche à coté d'elle, en train de s'étirer. Je m'approchais silencieusement :

-T'es cramé, Seth.

-Et merde ! jurais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

-Tina gueule comme un porc quand elle arrive, Colin rit et on l'entend à 15 kilomètres à la ronde, et les autres arrivent en mode bourrin, énuméra Sun en souriant.

-Et moi ?

-Toi ? Tu es super silencieux, mais t'as oublié que t'avais le soleil dans le dos, et donc qu'on voit ton ombre, ricana-t-elle en se levant.

-Pff, t'es même pas drôle !

-Bichon !  
Elle saisit sa planche et entra dans l'eau, qui lui arriva rapidement jusqu'à la taille. Soudain, elle se retourna :

-Ben alors, t'arrives, ou tu comptes surfer par télépathie ?

-Attends.. Genre moi là-dessus ? Même pas en rêve !

-Sérieux ? Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais peur de rien, me provoqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle avait touché au point sensible. J'allais lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable, ah, mais !

**Salut salut ! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre et encore plus pour sa qualité, grosse panne d'inspiration en ce moment, j'espere que ça va revenir. **

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : reviews, reviews, reviews !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Oui, oui, je suis toujours vivante ^^ Malheureusement, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, mais c'est revenu. Encore merci pour vos reviews, ils m'ont fais super plaisir.**

**Je suis à la recherche d'une beta pour cette fic, alors si ça vous tente, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM )**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire… Enjoy !**

**PoV Seth **

J'attendais Sun devant sa salle de littérature. Après la soirée d'hier où mon intuition, à savoir Seth+surf+vagues= aie, s'était révélée on ne peut plus juste, je lui avais proposé de l'emmener essayer la boxe, enfin, techniquement, je lui avais proposé de l'emmener à Port Angeles sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Chacun son tour, après tout. Finalement, elle sortit dés que la sonnerie retentit et me plaqua un bisou sur la joue, me faisant ressentir une agréable chaleur au niveau de ma poitrine. Je souris à mon tour et lui rendis la pareille : c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude entre nous.

-Alors ? Ou tu m'emmènes ?

-C'est une surprise, soit patiente un peu, riait-je en me dirigeant vers le parking, Sun sur mes talons.

-Ecoute, j'ai passé 16 ans de ma vie sans l'être, et c'est pas prés de changer, sourit-elle.

-Ce que tu peux être chiante, tout de même.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! me rétorqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles se fit dans la bonne humeur, puis, sur les derniers kilomètres, la curiosité de Sun devint palpable.

-C'est quoi ? Un cinéma ?

-Raté !

-Un resto ?

-Toujours pas.  
-Heuumm..Une séance de torture ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Tu m'emmènes pas au musée des sciences, hein ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

-Pour me faire tuer à coups de maquettes en silicone ? Merci, je tiens à ma vie ! répliquais-je en me garant devant la salle, qui était en fait un ancien hangar que Max, le gérant, avait retapé et transformé en salle de sport.

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte, Sun sur les talons qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'on faisait dans la zone industrielle de Port Angeles.

Je poussais la porte et souris en constatant que seuls Max et Bree, sa petite amie, étaient là.

-Salut gamin. Alors, t'as retrouvé le chemin de la salle ? me chambra Max en me serrant la main.

-Ouais, le GPS est de nouveau en état de marche. Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis niveau scolaire ces temps-ci : je me suis fait saqué par la plupart des profs , et tu connais maman… grimaçais-je en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

-Ouais, t'as du passer un sale quart d'heure, ricana Max en jetant un coup vers Sun. Tu nous présentes ?

-Oh, merde, désolé ! Sun, voilà Max, le gérant de la salle, et un peu comme mon père et Bree, sa fiancée. Max, Bree, je vous présente Sun.

Il me regarda avec un air impressionné avant de serrer la main de Sun qui était visiblement un peu gênée.

-Bon, les enfants, on vous laisse, on a deux trois courses à faire. Seth, tu connais la salle, je te laisse les clés. Même endroit que d'habitude, me dit Bree avec un sourire.

-Ca marche !

**POV Sun**

Je détaillais rapidement la salle du regard : des murs de tôles, une seule pièce gigantesque où trônaient des machines en tous genre et, au centre, un ring. Je me tournais vers Seth et mon cœur rata une demi douzaine de battements : il était torse nu, et enfilait un short. C'est moi ou il faisait subitement plus chaud ?

-Tu comptes me faire faire quoi, exactement ? M'écraser avec des poids ? lui demandais-je en tentant de garder une voix égale.

-Presque, rit-il. Tu m'as fait essayer le surf hier, à mon tour.

-Hein hein. Si c'est ce que je pense, juste même pas en rêve, souris-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Ah ouais ? sourit-il, faisant ressortir ses fossettes. Même pas pour me faire plaisir ?

-Encore moins, répondis-je en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux. Bon, plus sérieusement, tu comptes me faire faire quoi ?

-Du sport, ma petite, du sport.

-Une petite seconde..Tu sous-entends quoi, exactement ? Que le surf, c'est de la merde ?

-J'oserais pas, me répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Mon œil, ouais. Allez, crache le morceau, Clearwater !

-Je vais t'initier à la boxe, dit-il en fouillant dans un sac et en sortant une paire de gants. T'as un vestiaire derrière toi, si tu veux te changer.

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce qu'il m'avait indiquée, tentant de me retenir de sautiller. Une fois dans le vestiaire, j'appelais Tina.

« _Salut, t'es bien sur la messagerie de Tina ! Laisse un message, je te rappelais peut être !_ »

Je raccrochais en soupirant : elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à me pardonner mon refus de la veille. Et ben tant pis, je me passerais de ses conseils !

Je me changeais rapidement et retrouvais Seth sur le ring. Il transpirait déjà. Soudain, j'eue peur de ce qui m'attendais.

-Allez, le microbe ! Tu me fais six tours de ring au pas de course.

-T'es ouf, toi ? m'exclamais-je en le regardant, les yeux ronds.

-Allez, bouges moi ces fesses, je suis déjà en avance sur toi ! rit-il en s'échauffant.

Je m'exécutais en roulant des yeux. Finalement, après ce qui me parut une éternité, mon tortionnaire personnel décréta que l'on pouvait passer à la pratique. Pas trop tôt ! Pas que la vue de Seth transpirant et s'échauffant me déplaise, mais je n'étais pas contre un peu d'action, et j'avais besoin de décharger la tension accumulée depuis la veille.

Il me montra les coups de base, et m'expliqua rapidement les règles.

-Un petit combat ?

Je le regardais avec surprise :

-Tu veux dire, genre, maintenant, là, de suite ?

-Ben ouais, t'es prête, non ? rit-il.

-Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? Tu veux vraiment me tuer, ma parole, hallucinais-je. T'en fais depuis je sais pas quel âge, et je viens de commencer ! Tu vas m'écraser !

-Rappelle moi ce que tu m'as subir pas plus tard qu'hier ?

-Okay, touchée, grimaçais-je en me mettant en place.

Le début se passa plutôt bien : il ne tapait pas trop fort et se contentait d'éviter mes coups. Au bout d'un petit moment, ce jeu me lassa et je décidai de taper un peu plus fort : après tout, je n'allais pas le casser !

Quand le moment me sembla propice, je lançais mon poing qui alla directement atterrir sur sa lèvre, l'écorchant et déclenchant du même coup un saignement relativement important.

-Oh merde !

J'enlevais prestement mes gants et couru chercher un mouchoir dans mon sac.

-Sun, ça va, t'inquiètes..

-Je suis désolée, j'ai voulu taper trop fort, et.. Merde, je suis désolée !

Plus gênée que moi à ce moment-là : impossible. Je continuais à m'excuser une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que Seth lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je, toujours au comble de la gêne.

-Viens voir, dis moi si ça saigne toujours.

Je m'approchais et retirais doucement le mouchoir taché de sang. Soudain, sans que je comprenne quoi que soit, je sentis les lèvres de Seth se pressaient sur les miennes. _Oh. Bordel. De. Merde. Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train d'embrasser Seth ? Apparemment, ouais. Oh. Putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiin._

Trop heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les événements, je me rapprochais de Seth, que je sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Je décidais de prendre les choses en main (**NDA :** sans mauvais jeu de mot, je vous jure ! ^^ ) et quémandais l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue, qui se mis à jouer avec la sienne.  
J'étais vraiment au paradis. Je me laissais complètement aller et Seth le sentis visiblement, car il m'assit sur ses genoux sans cesser de m'embrasser.

**Ok.. Euh, allo, je crois qu'on a perdu Sun. Allo la tour de contrôle ? MAYDAY, MAYDAY** !

**Oh, la ferme, conscience de .. Jamais là au bon moment, celle-là ! **

Finalement à cours d'air, je me détachais à regret de mon petit ami (parce que oui, merde, maintenant, c'était mon petit ami !) et lui souris, espiègle.

-Je préfère ça à la boxe, y a pas à dire.

-On est deux dans ce cas, rit-il doucement en m'embrassant.

-Prenez vous une chambre, les amoureux !

Je pouffais et me tournais vers un garçon de notre âge, visiblement mort de rire de sa blague.

-Oh, ça va Tyler, ferme la ! répliqua Seth en posant sa tête au creux de mon cou. On y va ? Je le supporte pas, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Je remarquais qu'il ne saignait déjà plus et que sa plaie était presque cicatrisée. Bizarre Malgré mon trouble, j'acquiesçais et dix minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour la Push.

~o0O0o~

**POV Tina**

J'entendis la voiture se garer dans l'allée et j'éteignis la télé, attendant qu'elle me raconte sa journée. J'avais une fois encore séché la plupart de mes cours, mais on était jeune qu'une fois, merde à la fin. Et puis, j'avais d'excellents résultats, je pouvais bien relâcher la pression de temps en temps !

-Aloooors ? demandais-je d'une voix enjouée à une Sun rayonnante.

Elle se laissa tomber sur mon lit et m'annonça d'un trait :

-On s'est embrassé. C'était…. Pouwaaaah ! Y a même pas de mot ! On faisait de la boxe, et puis je l'ai tapé, donc je pensais que je lui avais fais vraiment mal, parce que ça saignait, et tout, donc je suis allée chercher un mouchoir, et puis il m'a embrassé, et c'était…

-Pouwah, oui, je sais, ris-je, sincèrement contente pour mon amie. Donc vous êtes officiellement en couple ?

-Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, oui, rougit-elle.

-Yepiii, tu vas avoir droit au speech PSG, ricanais-je en me frottant les mains.

- Au quoi ?!

-Protection-Sida-Grossesse non désirée. Je dis PSG parce que ça fait plus classe.

-Et meeeerde, soupira-t-elle en se laissant glisser sur le parquet. Je me disais bien que c'était un peu trop beau pour être vrai… Et si on leur dit pas ? s'écria-t-elle soudain, pleine d'espoir.

-C'est vrai que c'est une option, murmurais-je, faussement pensive.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et j'entendis mon père lançait un « Hello ! » retentissant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sun et criait en réponse, jubilant d'avance « Sun a un petit ami ! ». Le fracas qui me parvint en retour et le regard assassin de Sun valait bien le coup. Je sentais que j'allais passer une soirée du tonnerre, tiens !

**Un p'tit review ? C'est mignon et ça coute rien ( :**


End file.
